The Annoyance
by Legolas of Mirkwood1
Summary: Legolas finds out that he has a little sister and she is always trying to get him in trouble. This is my first story. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

The Annoyance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, just found out that he has a little sister named Namarie. They took her away during the War of the Ring, so she wouldn't get hurt or injured. Now that she is back home, that is a different story.  
  
When she is near the adults, she is like an angel, but when they leave, her thoughts go right to how she can get Legolas in trouble. The other day while everyone went out hunting, including Legolas, she decided to tag along and watch. She silently walked behind them until they saw something, then she crept up to the front of the hunting party and got ready. Suddenly Legolas's horse got spooked and darted off into the clearing up ahead and scared away their supper for that night. As they were walking back to the palace Legolas heard a snicker floating along in the breeze.  
  
As soon as they got back and told them their news, Legolas waited in the shadows until he saw a small figure enter the palace grounds very quietly. He grabbed her and ran off into an unused room and yelled at her. She kept saying that she didn't know anything about it and that she was picking flowers in the garden for the table every time she was asked. He new it was helpless so he just stopped and stormed out of the room. That night they had to have leftovers from the night before because of Namarie. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Annoyance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Only days later Legolas was caught in another one of her pranks. While he was practicing archery, he noticed that no matter how hard he tried that he couldn't hit the target. He usually hits it dead center, but this time he didn't even hit it once after empting his quiver.  
  
Suspiciously he went over and looked at the target, and picked up all his arrows and looked at them very closely. Nothing was wrong with the target but all his arrows were warped like they were left in the rain.  
  
Without guessing he knew who did it. He wanted to tell his father but he knew that Namarie already has an excuse for it or that he wouldn't even believe him and say, "Now why would Namarie do that. She is an angel. Stop making up stuff to get her in trouble." Father always believed Namarie would never do this or Namarie would never do that. Legolas knew not even to try. She is bound to get caught someday.  
  
Legolas picked up the arrows and put them away. When he saw her peeking around the corner watching him, she gave out a shrill scream and ran away while snickering to herself about what she had done. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Annoyance  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Today is Namarie's birthday. She has been up all night running all over the palace counting down the hours. Legolas was up all night until he finally fell asleep. While he was asleep, Namarie took berries and who knows what and rubbed it all over his face and in his hair. She also hid his mirror just in case he saw what she had done.  
  
After everything was ready, she started jumping on his bed to wake him up. When he finally awoke, he yelled at her and made her leave his room. When she didn't, he got up and chased her down the hall and into the dinning room without even thinking. When everyone saw him they wondered what he had gotten into, and sent him to go wash up. When he saw his appearance, he wanted to scream. She could have put anything in his hair. It would take forever until everything came out and until his hair got back to normal.  
  
Finally when he had gotten everything out, he found out that Namarie had gotten a bow. God knows what she could do to him with that! Now every time he turns around, there is an arrow shooting past his head barely missing. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Today is the first day that it snowed. Guess who the first person was to tell Legolas by jumping on his bed when she saw one flake. Yes, Namarie. By the time there was about three millimeters on the ground, everyone in the palace knew even if they saw it themselves. She was so excited that she could hardly stand still. As soon as everyone knew, she was out the door and frolicking around like she had never seen snow before. Sooner or later she would remember to get Legloas in trouble.  
  
The palace was running low on food, so the hunting party had to go out and find something during the stirring blizzard. Once Namarie remembered that she wanted to get Legolas in trouble, she was digging and getting ready for her best prank yet!  
  
Once the hunting party set out, Legolas was the first to fall into one of her traps. After taking a few steps onto a very well taken path, he fell into one of her sinkholes. After getting out and back on top of the snow, he fell into another. After this happened about five more times, he decided to take a different path, only to walk into another. Now that he was cold and wet, what else could possibly happen? As he just said that, Namarie pushed the snow off a branch, which landed right on top of Legolas. After that he was mad!  
  
Once he spotted her starting to run away, he gave a yell, and chased her until he caught her. When he pulled her down, she started to scream. To stop her, he kept covering her mouth and burring her in the snow. Once he got back to the palace, he got punished for what he done and got the lecture on how he knows that she is younger and weaker than he is, and was asked what he was thinking.  
  
After that, that was the last straw! Again they had leftovers because of Namarie. One of these days, she is going to get caught! 


End file.
